Careless Fall
by rebellion101
Summary: Sequel to Dreamless Wake. Cameron Morgan finally has her memory back, which means everything is easy and normal again, right? Not exactly when there is an entirely new threat ready to kill her. But, hey, it's all part of being a spy.
1. A First of Many

Careless Fall

Summary: Sequel to Dreamless Wake. Cameron Morgan finally has her memory back (along with control over herself), which means everything is easy and normal again, right? Not exactly when there is an entirely new threat ready to kill her. But, hey, it's all part of being a spy.

Chapter 1: A First of Many

I stood on the corner of Dusty Drive and Alicia out in the hottest time of day under the sunlight. Quite literally, not that many people would know.

I was standing under the shading of the local movie theater, although it wasn't always a movie theater. It used to be a dinner a century ago called…you guessed it, Out in Sunlight.

Probably the most happening place back in it day's, which was a long time ago. Now when did I come across this knowledge that's simple it was on my first real, official date with Zachary Goode. Although I was starting to wonder if he even remembered. Not the date, but the strange scribble I found on the side of the wall which read Out in Sunlight.

It never made much sense, but sparked my interest in looking up the theater which was when I discovered the dinner. I never told Zach about it, he would only know the part of finding the scribble and I had hoped that was enough to jog his memory and come here as I stood in plain sight under the ghostly shadow of Out in Sunlight.

Still days later he never showed.

I know what you might be thinking. Why don't you just go find him?

Go back up to the apartment where I was attacked or the workplace where they might be lurking for me, waiting for my foolish mistake of returning. Fat chance that was happening.

No, my best option was staying in places no one would know about and therefore where they might not know about either.

Sighing I went over to the bench nearby and sat down. I couldn't wait like this much longer it was already too dangerous for me be back here the fourth day in a row. Why couldn't Zach remember?

"Oh, I'm sorry," a lady said as she bumped into a man causing him to drop a few of his things. "I'm terribly sorry."

She reminded me of Scarlett Mae Huffington better known plainly as Mrs. Huffington.

Oh, Mrs. Huffington…she never stood a chance. Thinking if I give them what they want they won't kill me.

I remember her knocking on the door and asking to come in and I being careless told her the door was unlocked and didn't check to see if there was anybody else with her. It was Mrs. Huffington, for God's sake. Of course, that didn't stop the possibility of her being a victim all the way to the end.

"_I'm so sorry," Mrs. Huffington said opening the door. "They were going to shoot me if I didn't help. I'm sorry, Cameron." Two men in black, long coats walked in after her holding out their guns._

They shot you anyway Mrs. Huffington. I'm sorry I couldn't help you, but taking out two guys with guns wasn't easy. I still had a braze wound from a bullet from one of the guns against my arm because of it, which I now had to conceal. Walking around with a slight gash on your arm would not help you blend into a crowd.

Not being able to stand the sight of the lady because of her reminder I looked down at the ground and saw the newspaper.

It was just like any newspaper although there weren't many left in the world. They were a dying breed. Still to me it was anything but a normal newspaper as I stood up and stared down at the date.

March 3, 2018. Impossible. It couldn't be.

The man had already picked up the newspaper and he and the lady were both going their separate ways while I stood there staring at the vacant spot.

Quickly I ran up to the nearest person I could. "Excuse me, sir?" I asked running up behind a short business man in a hurry to get somewhere.

He grunted and walked faster.

I picked up my pace and asked, "Can you tell me what the date is today?"

"March third," he said before scramming out of sight.

I stood there frozen. How could so many months have passed that I no longer remember?

What happened!

Uh, I really needed Zach right now. Maybe he knows what happened. I'm pretty sure he does from the last conversation we had.

"_Sorry," he replied sounding tired and worn out. "I'm just on edge with everything that's happened over the past few months."_

_I remained silent. Over the past few months, there was nothing that major that happened that I could remember. Work was work, stressful and hard and no end in sight. "Umm, what happened?"_

"_With Sai, Cameron, and Mr. Jacobson," he said sounding as if I should know this. But I didn't. Who was Sai?_

"_Right," I replied unsure of what he was talking about. "What happened with Mr. Jacobson and who is Sai?"_

"_Cameron," he said slowly and sounding…hopeful? That had to be my imagination. "What is today's date?"_

Yes Zach most definitely knew what had been happening and it had something to do with our director and this Sai guy.

I looked around the crowd searching for Zach, but he wasn't there. And I…well I couldn't wait for him any longer. Not in this spot anyway, I would have to go somewhere else.

But where and what clue could I give Zach when and if he ever figured out to search for me here?

**Alright, so that's the first chapter of the sequel, which is coming out earlier than I planned. I hope you liked it. Now I have to tell you guys that over the Christmas break I came across this song that just screamed Zachary Goode's character to me and how he feels at the moment. It's Away From the Sun by Three Doors Down. It's an old song actually that I'm know I've heard years ago and seen the music video before ever reading the Gallagher Girl Series.**

_Away From the Sun_

_Three Doors Down_

_It's down to this_

_I've got to make this life make sense_

_Can anyone tell__what I've done_

_I miss the life_

_I miss the colors of the world_

_Can anyone tell where I am_

_Cause now again I've found myself_

_So far down, away from the sun_

_That shines into the darkest places_

_I'm so far down, away from the sun again_

_Away from the sun again_

_I'm over this_

_I'm tired of living in the dark_

_Can anyone see me down here_

…_.._

**Alright, review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Run

Chapter 2: Run

Rain started to pour down hard as I walked along a winding, unused path. It was in a neighborhood I've been in a couple times before, but always undercover. It was also another reason why I couldn't afford to stay here much longer.

I was heading straight for the run down motel I had been staying at anonymously—I knew the owner, and sort of blackmailed him—for the past four nights. Four nights too long.

I would stay here for one more night and leave at first light the next morning. I would have to find another cheap motel to stay at with an owner I could make possible arrangements with. I would need to find an under the table paying job as well.

There really wasn't a way for me to know how long I would need to stay in hideout, but I had a feeling I wasn't coming out anytime soon. If this was the case I needed a job. The cash I had left, which I had managed to grab from the apartment before I bolted, was starting to dwindle. It would last me two or three more nights depending on the cost of the next motel (if I couldn't make other arrangements) and meal (if I had one). But as for the moment there was nothing too major to worry about. I mean, I was still alive and mostly uninjured, even if I was having some memory loss issue and was being chased after. Yeah, I was completely fine.

Internally, I sighed.

When I was closer to the motel I heard footsteps and then my name being called.

I wasn't frightened though because I instantly knew the owner of the voice and it wasn't actually my real name being called out. It was the name I had used for cover when I was here.

"Sid," I said turning around and seeing him jogging towards me.

Sid was of a Hispanic and Australian origin although his Hispanic side was more dominant. He was tanned with shaggy dark hair that went almost to his shoulder and eyes crystal blue. He stood at 6'1 and was older than me by three years.

He had been very useful for me during the times I was here undercover whether or not he knew about it. He was actually quite bright, but rather chose not to be. Mainly so nobody asked too much of him.

"Hey, Joanna, what are you doing back here?" Sid asked when he reached me. "Are you looking for another Theo?"

Theo had been the reason I had gone undercover her. He was long gone now though, rotting away in some jail cell. I hadn't bothered to check up on him.

I shook my head and smiled. "No, I'm not looking for anybody. Let's just say I got on the wrong side of certain people," I said with a sly smile. My old cover as Joanna Coats was slipping back on perfectly. It was actually strange to be able to tell the truth while still being safely undercover.

"Ah, Joanna, will you ever learn?"

I shrugged, not caring because Joanna was reckless and didn't care most of the time.

"But I'm glad you did come by," Sid continued. "I've been meaning to give you something but I didn't know where you went off to." His hand reached into his jacket pocket while I stood there waiting to see what it was he wanted to give me. "I remember you showing me this and explaining to me how to tell if the jewelry is real or fake." He removed his hand from his jacket pocket and it was balled in a fist. "I came past it and knew it was yours. I guess you dropped it or…something."

His hand opened, palm facing up, and inside was my wedding ring. The wedding ring I thought I lost this morning, but maybe I lost it during the days I couldn't remember. It was also what I was going to tell Zach about over the phone.

My mouth was gaping as I stared down at the ring. Cautiously I took it in my hands and studied it to make sure it was the real deal and it was.

"Where did you find it, Sid?" My tone had taken a sharp, serious edge and this time Sid shrugged.

"It was sitting in Old Mel's pawn shop. It actually surprised me that it was there. I didn't think you would ever try to pawn it with the way you talked about, but then maybe if you were desperate enough for cash you would. But I'm guessing not," he said noting my expression. "Maybe you lost it and someone found it and sold it in need for cash."

_Maybe…_

"How did you get it back?" I asked knowing the answer anyway.

Sid smiled shyly. "I bought it. You don't think Mel was going to give that piece away for free and I can't sweet talk as well as you can."

"Sid," I said shaking my head and looking down at the ring. "You didn't have to do that. How much did it cost?"

Shrugging nonchalant, "Oh, maybe a couple hundred, he—"

He cut himself off as my smile turned into a frown and I quickly set the ring down and smashed a rock over it.

"Joanna!" he said sounding shocked.

I looked this way and that completely on alert and on edge. "There was a tracking chip in the ring," I replied through narrowed teeth. Then I turned and looked at him. "Was there anyone there with you at Mel's? Anyone at all?"

"No," Sid said shaking his head. "Just Mel." There was a flash in Sid's eyes and I knew he was lying about the whole situation.

"Sid, how did you get that ring?"

"I told you—"

"Don't tell me lies, Sidney. Who gave you that ring?"

He let out a breath knowing he was caught. "I don't know who he was. It was just some tall guy who was showing me the ring. I realized that it was yours and he…"

"He, what?"

"He just gave it to me. Told me that you dropped it and he was holding it for you. Said I should give it to you, but to make another story up in how I found it." Oh, this was bad, this was very bad. "Joanna, I swear, I didn't know there was a tracking device on it. You know I'm terrible at seeing those things."

Shaking my head I asked, "Did he have short red hair?"

"No, it was black. Black as a raven and slick."

I stared hard at Sid noticing the pupils of his eyes, the intake of breath, and the involuntary movements he made while I stared him down. But this time he wasn't lying and that meant I had no idea who gave him my wedding ring with a tracking device inside or why.

There wasn't much time to wonder anyway.

A twig snapped to my right. I stared at Sid and under my breath I said, "Run."

"What?" Sid asked.

But I didn't answer him I was already sprinting away from him in a different direction from the motel. I knew Sid would follow, once what he saw and heard caught up to his thought process. Soon, if he was smart, he would follow me.

I wasn't sure whether it was the tracking device and Sid's carelessness or if it was my own carelessness in staying here for far too long that gave me away. But I pretty much knew in my gut who it was that had found me. And things were not looking good.

Pausing for a moment behind a tree I waited for Sid to come stumbling out. Sid was a fast runner and fairly subtle but unfortunately he wasn't subtle enough and this made the situation hard for me. But I couldn't leave him on his own, it wouldn't be right.

He broke out of the nearest tree and immediately I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down hard with me as we squatted on the ground.

Sid knew enough to keep quiet as I listened and tried to process where our enemies were or, well, my enemy.

It was silent, but I knew they were still moving out there, coming closer and closer, but I couldn't hear them until the sharp sound of another breaking twig. I wasn't supposed to hear them and the twig snapping had been a mistake, a lucky mistake for me, but a mistake that would cost one of those rookies their life.

Another problem though was I couldn't stop the hammering of my heart or Sid's loud panting for air. It had been at least a five minute run we had taken.

But soon it wasn't just Sid's breath I heard and I knew they were close, way too close. They had to be right on top of us.

We had to run but I knew we wouldn't make it.

I was right.

In a minute and forty-five seconds they were on top of us, poised and armed to shoot.

It took six more seconds before I saw a glimpse of the short red hair and knew I had been caught and was in deep trouble.

He stepped out of the woods and in front of Sid—who looked completely panicked—and me, nine seconds later.

"Cameron," he said with a slow smile. "What a pleasure it is to finally see you again." His eyes glistened. "Especially on my terms now."

"Yes, well Corey we would have to meet up again at some time. We have a lot to catch up on," I said, my voice smooth and distant. Perfectly calm for the sake of both Sid and me.

All light left his eyes, as he glared down at me. His mask was starting to fall apart. "No, we don't and we won't." He glanced over at his soldiers who surrounded us with guns raised. "Shoot them both. I want them dead, especially her."

**A/N: Uh, looks like Cammie has found herself in quite a jam. Review to find out what happens next.**


	3. Only Name to Say

**A/N: Okay, guys, here's my Thanksgiving gift to you. I know it's been forever, almost a year, since my last update, but you know life gets in the way. Since the last time I posted I graduated from high-school, with honors, and am now attending college and unfortunately I haven't been having the best experiences. I'm actually really disappointed with the way the college has been managing issues, it's really sad how people can't do the basic math or just choose to ignore it…Anyway, I know that's not much of an excuse, but I also just really needed to take a break from the fanfiction site. I don't know when my next update for this story will be, all I can think is that I might have a couple new chapters in December. Well, I hope you guys all have a good Thanksgiving break hopefully with as little work as possible. It's something I wish for myself, but alas, I have to write a five page paper over the break and prepare for my finals. Well, enough, with my babbling and enjoy the story (although I'm sure most of you have already just skipped straight to the story)…**

Chapter 3: Only Name to Say

"Josephine," I shouted before bullets started raining down on us. I knew it was the only name—the only word—that would stop the attack. I also knew that stating the name would bring a lot of pain along with it.

My throat was in Corey's hand and my back crashed against a tree behind me, hard. I could feel a trickle of blood down my neck, not that I paid attention to it I couldn't afford to. I was more focused on Corey's face that was two inches from mine, red and angry, as he yelled at me.

***WARNING: Minor Swearing with the B word***

"HOW DARE YOU SAY HER NAME! HOW DARE YOU! YOU WORTHLESS, COLD, DETACHED BITCH! I HOPE, I PRAY, THAT YOU GO STRAIGHT TO HELL WHEN I KILL YOU!"

It went on several minutes like this and the cursing got worse than simple, old 'bitch.'

***WARNING: Minor Swearing with the B word***

I knew this was coming. It was a long time coming. Corey had an undying hatred for me after I shot and killed his one love. It actually surprised me that he wanted me dead almost immediately after he found me. I suspected he would at least want me tortured to some degree, but maybe he thought if he kept me alive any longer I would find some way to slither out, according to his thoughts of me.

Well dying immediately was certainly not going to happen now, not after I said her name. No, he was going to make me pay a lot for that.

One of his men came pulling on his shoulder as his voice was starting to crack and his was becoming redder than his hair. I almost didn't think that was possible.

I, on the other hand, was turning bluer than my shirt. His hand was wrapped around my throat so hard it was painful and caught any chance for me to breath. I thought my neck was going to snap or he was going to push me through the tree as the bark started to dig into my back. There wasn't much I could do—with all his men armed and surrounding Sid and I—but dangle there several feet from the ground.

Eventually though I was released and was kneeling down on the ground, coughing and gasping for air. Corey was still yelling obscenely things at me, but it was far less loud.

Two of his men from the side grabbed me and held me up while others were helping Corey to calm down. Sid just stared at Corey then at me and then at my neck with worried eyes.

I could feel the marks like burns from where Corey's fingers had squeezed my neck, but I could also start to feel a wet trickle coming across the side of my neck.

"You will regret having ever been taught to speak," Corey told me as his face started to return to the normal pale color. "I will make the agony unbearable to you and that you will get a glimpse of what real pain feels like." Then he turned to the man closet to Sid. "Shoot the boy."

"I know why Josephine was there that night," I said, speaking up when I should've stayed quiet. But I couldn't let Sid die for my mistake. Corey looked at me with unbelievable hatred so I quickly plowed through before he could come at me again. "She told me before I shot her. She told me why she didn't listen to you that day, why she didn't stay home where it was safe. She…"

***WARNING: Minor Swearing with the B word***

"Enough," he shouted. He looked me dead in the eye. "You are a lying, deceiving bitch who doesn't understand the meaning of the word truth. There is no reason why I should be listening to you. You're either only biding your time or trying to keep him alive." He gave Sid a quick glance before his gaze came back to me. "Although, since this is you were speaking about, it's most likely only you biding your time. You don't care about anyone's life but your own."

***WARNING: Minor Swearing with the B word***

I took in a painful breath, I was sure he bruised my throat. "Yes, I could be lying to you about knowing what was going on through Josephine's mind, but you won't ever knowing if I'm bluffing or not. And you have every reason to suspect that I'm lying. But if do you kill the _boy_ I won't ever tell you what it was that Josephine told me that night, what you want to know most. So it's your decision to decide whether or not you're confident enough to risk the truth for a bluff or if you simply don't care."

He thought it over a minute. His eyes were flashing with anger and despair. Finally in a tight voice he replied, "Tie them up. We'll take them to the base." And that was that.

**A/N: Alright guys that is Chapter 3 so please tell me what you think of this chapter, of the older Cammie, or anything else you can think of to talk about. I really appreciate all the reviews and I enjoy reading them so go ahead and start typing. And since you guys were so patient here's a preview of the upcoming chapter:**

"After a moment Sid asked, 'How do you know him, Joanna? How do you know him and this Josephine girl?'

I turned my head and stared at the ground. I couldn't face Sid and I wasn't sure if he knew that or not. 'It was a long time ago,' I replied."

**Okay, that's it guys, bye and Happy Early Turkey Day!**


	4. Pain Tolerance

**A/N: Yeah, it's been awhile since the last update (understatement) but I'm going to **_**try**_** to get back to writing on this site again. So here's the next chapter sorry it's short, it really more of a scene than a chapter but I wanted to put something up before I turned in for the night. I'm not even sure how much of you guys are still reading this but I'll **_**try**_** to put up the next chapter in two weeks. Thanks for anyone who is still sticking around years later and as always read and review.**

Chapter 4: Pain Tolerance

"What is it that you know about Josephine?" Sid asked me.

I looked around the cell and through the corridors but there were no cameras I could see and I didn't expect there would be since I knew Corey. But to be on the safe side I lowered my voice and said as loud as a breath, "Nothing, it was a bluff."

Sid's eyes widened as he processed that. "Are you serious?" he almost screeched.

"Shhh," I said. While there may be no cameras to capture what we said there was still a wall (that was not soundproof) separating us from our detainers. This was the last thing they needed to hear. Corey would have me tied up and thrown into a fire if he knew.

Actually, he probably would do something worse.

I shook my head at the thought and looked back at the metal bars and key lock. All I had to do was pick a lock—that was the easy part. Having to fight my way out (there was only one escape route heavily blockaded) with Sid in the process was going to be tricky. I needed to have the right moment.

While I was completely calm about the manner still tweaking a plan in my head Sid was completely panicking. "Joanna, when they find out, they're going to kill us! Do you realize that?" _Of course I know that, I'm not an idiot._ "What on earth were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about keeping us alive," I hissed at him. But since nobody was already rushing into the room our conversation hadn't been overheard. I raised my voice only slightly higher, "I need to give them a reason, a bluff to keep us alive. After that I would figure a way to get us out. I _will_ figure a way out."

Sid didn't seem so sure about that. He rolled his eyes and sat down over by the wall. He was starting to look incredibly pale. But I guess when your mindset is stuck on your own immortality, the fact that you think you will die in a couple days, it can start to affect your physical health.

After a moment Sid asked, "How do you know him, Joanna? How do you know about him and this Josephine girl?"

I turned my head and stared at the ground. I couldn't face Sid and I wasn't sure if he knew that or not. "It was a long time ago," I replied.

"How long?"

"Long," I said. Pause. "About a year after my high school graduation. There…there are things I've done that I'm not incredibly proud of. This, Corey and Josephine, are one of those things." Sid drew in a deep intake of breath. "However," I added. "Corey has a tendency to have a temper and mentally take things out of context." A half smile appeared on my face.

That might have been the understatement of the century. Josephine had been far from any angel even though in Corey's mind it was a different story. While it certainly might not be the best way to feel, I did feel relief in Josephine's death even when it came from my own hands.

I closed my eyes tightly, fighting away the flashback before turning over to Sid who stared at me with a blank expression.

"Sid, how are you at acting?" I asked as his eyes narrowed.

"Well, I once convinced my mom that it was my brother that damaged the car and not me, even though she saw me get out of the car when she came home." _Okay, not exactly what I was expecting, but it would have to do._ "Why?"

I didn't answer his question as I asked instead, "How's your pain tolerance?"

Sid went even paler than before as he stated, "I don't like where this is going, Joanna."

**A/N: To guest reviewer (you know who you are)**

**Yes, I'm still getting e-mails of reviews from the site. I've kept my e-mail current for this site, although it seems that while I have your review in my e-mail it isn't listed in the reviews for the story (odd) and since your logged on as a guest I can't PM you my response, so instead I'm writing it out here. Thank you, I'm glad you have enjoyed my stories and I'm sorry that I haven't posted anything here in a while. I haven't abandoned fanfiction, instead I took a break (or a hiatus as I stated in my bio), which means I always planned to come back at some point it just might not be soon and while I still don't know if I'm officially back yet will have to see if I can keep up writing (which I also took a break from this past year). Was it intentional or unintentional? Well, in all honesty it was a bit of both. It started out unintentional and then turned intentional when I stated that I was going on a hiatus on my page. Thank you again for your kind words, they are much appreciated, and while I can't state yet whether I'm back or not I hope this update will be enjoyed by you as well as others, and I will **_**try**_** to post at least two more updates. There are a few scenes I had written ahead of time and one that I really want to post, but just have to write up a few more chapters before I'm able to do so.**


End file.
